Forest of Disappearance
by kittylex34
Summary: Random visit to the forest has Canada and Prussia freaked. Canada then goes missing and Prussia doesn't know what happened. Mentioned violence and 2pEngland doesn't belong to me.


**Warnings: **I don't think this would be considered horror but...IDK. Human/country names used. And implied abuse. Concept for 2p Arthur doesn't belong to me and the character as well. May be a bit OOC but it ties into the story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A twig snapped in the distance. The branches were swaying in the wind; the dead leaves were crunching under the weight of my shoes.

"Prussia? Why are we here?" I asked, walking up to the albino standing in the middle of the forest.

"What you don't want to be with the awesome me?"

I rolled my eyes and walked even closer to where Prussia was standing. Just as I was getting to the center, a shadow that shouldn't even be seen stretched across the ground toward Prussia. I turned around and saw nothing but the path that we took.

"Canada, stop being such a baby,"

I huffed. "I resent that and it really is scary out here. Even you're shaking slightly."

"Be quiet," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, probably to stop the shaking.

_Matthew~ _a voice said, close to my ear. I turned around and saw nothing.

_Matthew~ Come here~_

I turned my head in every direction but still there was nothing out there. Just as I was about to turn back around to face Prussia, a face popped out of nowhere and it laughed in my face.

"AHHH!" I fell on my butt and stared at the spot that the face was in.

"Canada, what's wrong?"

"I-i-i just s-s-saw a f-f-face," I said, pointing in the general direction where it was, my while body shaking and tears of terror rolling down my flushed cheeks.

"Okay," Prussia said. "Well, come on."

_Matthew~ Don't leave me~_

I walked faster to get away from the voice that wouldn't leave me alone. Grabbing Prussia's arm, I pressed my face into his back.

"Uh, Canada?"

"I want to go back," I whispered. "I don't like it here."

_Matthew~ Don't make me sad~ Stay with me~_

A shadow came over us and the voice was even louder.

"Matthew~ You look wonderful~"

A hand reached out and played with the tips of my hair. I felt Prussia tense up under my hand.

"Don't be so tense~"

Then darkness took over and I felt nothing.

* * *

America stared out the window. He had a gut feeling that something was about the happen but he couldn't pin point what it was about. There was a knock on the door and then when America went to answer it, the door slammed open. Standing in the doorway, looking disheveled, was Prussia.

"What happened?" America asked. "And where is Canada?"

"Who?" Prussia asked, tilting his head to the side. Dry tear tracks could be seen going down his red face.

"My brother, the guy who looks like me but is MUCH quieter. He carries around a pet polar bear."

"Canada?" Prussia asked, tilting his head to the other side. "Someone took him when we went to check if the rumor about the forest was true," he said, bringing his arms to wrap around his shaking body.

"What do you mean 'someone took him'?"

Prussia shut his mouth and slapped his hand over it. He shook his head lightly and his widened eyes became glossy. They were filled with fear.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

Prussia continued to shake his head, faster, and he stepped shakily into the house. A yellow object flew through the house, landing on Prussia's white hair. America watched him pass, his blue eyes narrowed and filled with worry.

_Alfred~ Everything is fine~ I am taking good care of your brother~_ a voice said.

"That voice?" America muttered. He turned around but stopped when Prussia collapsed on the floor. "Prussia!"

* * *

"Silly~ You can't run from me~" the voice said from the shadows of the dark cellar room I am in.

I was sitting on the cold, hard floor, trembling. My clothes were a mess, my pants have holes in them, my shirt half way off my body from when the voice dragged me away from the forest to here. My hair was clumped on the back of my head. My arms were limp, from the exhaustion that I felt.

"W-who are you?" I asked, trying but failing to sound strong.

"Aww~ You don't remember me?~"

I shook my head, blonde hair covering my eyesight for a few minutes. "N-no."

Shuffling was heard and I was then forced onto my knees. My arms were pulled until they hurt more than anything else I felt. I felt cold metal slip onto my wrists and then my arms were release from the death grip they were in.

"There~ Now I don't have to worry about you leaving me like you did all those years ago~"

With that said, the person left me in the room, my arms hurting and my knees bleeding. I need someone to come and get me. I am so scared right now.

* * *

Prussia stared at the blank television. His eyes looked glassy. He was sitting on the couch, knees up to his chest and his arms tightening every time he heard something strange. Just when he was about to relax, a loud noise came from behind him. He hid his head in his thighs, shaking visibly. Tears started to form in his eyes. The noise continued again until it stopped.

"Hello?"

Prussia tensed and picked his head up. Turning around, he was face to face with America. Canada's white polar bear stood next to him, holding on to his pants and rubbing his paw into his black eyes.

"W-what?"

America walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the couch and sat down. No one said anything. Red eyes blinked, pale hands wrinkling the pant knees.

"Listen, Prussia," America began. "I know that you don't remember anything that happened that night in the forest, but I have to know what happened before you came to my house."

Prussia shook his head, hands coming to cover his face.

America sighed. "Please, Prussia," he pleaded.

Prussia curled up into a ball and pressed himself the corner of the couch. Everything about that night was forced out of his head, so that he couldn't remember what happened even of he wanted to.

* * *

"HELP!"

My throat has gone sore from screaming and my arms are numb. I don't know how lone I have been here but I need to get out of here before that man came back.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

I know there are people out there. I could hear them walking pass the door, laughing and talking about anything. If only they could stop talking so that they could hear me.

I leaned back onto my numb arms and started to kick the door or what I thought was the door, until someone can come get me. Hopefully, it would be soon because my legs are weak from lack of food.

* * *

America leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hand over his face. Prussia still won't say anything. It was starting to get annoying. He took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. He's been trying to figure out where he heard that voice from but nothing came to mind. **  
**

A knock interrupted his thoughts. "Come in!"

The door opened and one red eye stared at him through the crack. "Alfred?"

America looked up. No one but his brother called him that. "What?" he said coldly.

"I-i want t-t-to talk."

America waved his hand and the door opened some more to let Prussia in. The bird was no where to be found.

"Well?"

Prussia settled in the chair, looking smaller than he was. "Some g-g-guy came o-o-out of no where and knocked me out," Prussia began. "W-when I woke u-up, there was a p-p-pink and b-b-blue cupcake on my chest with a n-n-note." Prussia reached into his pocket and pulled out a very pink paper with flowery handwriting.

The note was dropped onto the desk, in front of America.

_"Hi!_

_This Arthur~ I just wanted to let you know that Matthew is safe and sound~ Nothing to be afraid of~  
_

_Bye!"  
_

The paper was ripped to bits and they fluttered to the floor. "Damn it!"

"America?"

"Prussia, I want you to stay here," America said slowly. "This guy knows who you are and knows that you were with Canada when he was taken. He will come after you."

"B-but-"

"Please. This man is dangerous. And whatever you do, don't you dare eat any cupcakes that are pink and blue and flowery. Got it?"

Prussia nodded, scared.

"Good." He got up and walked out of the room, leaving Prussia behind. Prussia closed his eyes just when a shadow appeared at the window. Blues eyes stared through the glass and smiled.

* * *

Bright light appeared through the window on the wall. Hurried footsteps and shouting was heard. A slam of the door and more shouting, this time closer.

_"...Mattie!..."_

I rolled over and covered my ears from the intense voice.

_"...I know...hear me!..."_

Everything was so bright and loud. My muscles were numb and nothing felt right.

**...  
**

I woke up and a bright light blinded me.

"Turn the light off!"

"He's up."

"No kidding!" I rolled over and jammed my head under the pillow. Wait!

I sat up and stared at the doctor that was smiling at me. "Hello, Mr. Williams. Glad you have returned to us."

"Wha?" I looked and sure enough I was in the hospital, a green hospital gown on. "How did I get here?"

"Your brother would rather not say. Just that you need attention. So I will call him in since he was worried."

I nodded and leaned back into the pillows on my bed. I couldn't remember what happened. "Mattie?"

"Alfred."

"Oh thank god!"

America jumped on the bed and hugged me tight, stopping my air flow. "Al...can't breath..."

He let me go and sat down on the chair that was next to the bed. And he just stared at me, twiddling his thumbs and smiling nervously.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just happy that you're safe and everything is okay."

He wouldn't explain what he meant and I don't want to hear his thoughts on the matter anyway. I just want to know who took me and what they wanted from me. "Alfred, do you know who took me?"

"No."

"But-"

"I said 'no', Mattie," he said. "Please don't ask again."

"Okay."

Whatever happened, he doesn't want to talk about and I think he doesn't want me to remind him about it, so I'll just keep to myself.

"Where's Gilbert?"

"At my house."

* * *

Prussia looked around the big house, trying to find what to do. He didn't find anything but magazines and junk. He entered the kitchen, heading for the fridge, when he spotted cupcake on the counter.

"America said something about not eating cupcakes."

The cupcake was brown and it had rainbow sprinkles.

"But I don't remember."

He walked up to the counter and stared at it, thinking about eating it since he was hungry. As he was about to pick up the dessert, the phone rang and he went to answer it. Leaving the cupcake on the counter.

* * *

A/N: I began writing this a few months back and I just finished it but i don't like the way I ended it. Tell me how you guys think in a...REVIEW!


End file.
